Superboy Supporting Characters
Supporting characters in Superboy. Protagonists Lois Lane - After three years of knowing Superman, Lois went flying with Superman and began to fall for him, wondering if he could read his mind and know what she was thinking of. She then mentally promised to be there for Superman as a friend and someone to love. Figuring out about Superman being Clark Kent, Lois volunteered to try out Cadmus' Project Stork to receive a baby following Superman's death saving the world from Darkseid. She waited a month for her new baby that would share her and Clark's DNA before getting on a train to Jump City. On the train, Shayera arrived and gave Lois her baby boy, who she named Conner Kent. He looked perfectly like a baby Clark. When Conner sneezed and caused a woman to be smashed into a wall, she slapped the heads of two women who made fun of Conner and switched trains as she promised to always be there for Conner. By the time Conner was three, Lois was writing stories for the local newspaper out of her house to be able to spend more time with Conner. They were also close as Lois often chased after him when he was in a playful mood and protective of him too. One day, when Alex Luthor called Conner a freak and purposely held him high up just to make him cry and dropped him, Lois punched Alex in the face after calming Conner down. The next day, she was arrested for assault and was forced to leave Conner with the women she'd met on the train while she waited for the court date to explain her side of the story, which wouldn't be for a month. She cried for fear of what would happen to Conner and hoped for visitor's day. On visitor's day, Conner rushed to Lois and cried because he believed he had caused Lois' name being cleared to be delayed due to him sneezing. Lois then verbally comforted Conner and asked him not to cry. As she was about to go back, she explained to Conner that you couldn't stop change. She then encouraged Conner to be brave and to not look back. She then waved good-bye to Conner as he left with Robin and Starfire. Lois ended up being cleared thanks to Conner and the Titans getting a confession out of Alex. She then moved into the Tower at the Titans request and reunited with her son. Kid Flash - Kid Flash asked what was going on when his Titans East teammates were looking at something and saw a three-year-old boy sleeping there. When the main Titans arrived, and Kid Flash learned that it was the son of Superman, Kid Flash laughed with the others. He then joked that Superboy flew up and laughed when Robin took it seriously. Kid Flash then commented that he'd have seen about everything when he saw that little boy fly. When Robin shouted at Kid Flash and explained Superboy's origins, Kid Flash realized that he and the others should help, so Kid Flash said to use psychology and had them use a cloth as a cape. Kid Flash then told Superboy that if he used a cape, he'd fly like a bird. When Superboy flew, Kid Flash claimed he saw everything now and stated that Alex Luthor was sure in for a surprise. After Superboy cleared his mother's name, Kid Flash cheered with the other Titans East, remarking that he loved happy endings. He later wished he'd gotten Superboy's autograph before Jinx pointed out that she already did. Kid Flash then laughs and said that he knew Jinx was his girlfriend for a reason. Jinx- Jinx was the first to see a three-year-old boy sleep on the roof and called the other Titans East to the sight. She then wondered if the boy was dead since he wasn't moving. She then pointed the kid out to Kid Flash. She then encouraged Kid Flash to ask why the boy was there. She then laughed when she learned that the boy was the son of Superman and laughed even harder when Robin suggested that Superboy flew up. She then jokingly asked if any of her teammates ever saw a little boy fly. She then agreed with Kid Flash that she'd have seen everything when she saw this little boy fly. She was then shouted at by Robin and agreed that she'd help Superboy out. She then told Superboy that if he used a cape Kid Flash provided, he'd fly like Superman. After Superboy cleared his mother's name, Jinx cheered with the other Titans East. Jinx told Kid Flash that she got Superboy's autograph for herself and Kid Flash. Aqualad - Aqualad was among the Titans East who saw Superboy sleeping on the roof of their tower. Aqualad then disbelieved his eyes at a three-year-old boy sleeping on the Tower. He then asked Kid Flash to see what the kid was doing there. Aqualad then laughed when he learned that the boy was the son of Superman and laughed harder when Robin suggested that Superboy flew up. Aqualad then joked that he saw a house fly. He was then shouted at by Robin and agreed he'd help Superboy out. He then told Superboy that if he used a cape, he'd fly like a plane. After Superboy cleared his mother's name, Aqualad cheered with the other Titans East, wishing Superboy happy times. Speedy - Speedy was among the Titans East who saw Superboy sleeping on the roof of their tower. Speedy then discouraged Jinx's idea that he was dead when the little boy turned over a little. He then told Kid Flash to get ready for a shock when he showed up. Speedy then laughed when he learned that the boy was the son of Superman and laughed harder when Robin suggested that Superboy flew up. Speedy then joked that he saw a dragon fly. He was then shouted at by Robin and agreed he'd help Superboy out. After Superboy cleared his mother's name, Speedy cheered with the other Titans East. Bumblebee '- Bumblebee was among the Titans East who saw Superboy sleeping on the roof of their tower. Bumblebee then remarked that it was pretty weird that a three-year-old boy sleeping on the Tower. Bumblebee then laughed when she learned that the boy was the son of Superman and laughed harder when Robin suggested that Superboy flew up. Bumblebee then joked that she saw a horse fly. She was then shouted at by Robin and agreed she'd help Superboy out. After Superboy cleared his mother's name, Bumblebee cheered with the other Titans East. Antagonists 'Alex Luthor - The illegitimate but recognized son of Lex Luthor. Alex shares his father's disdain for Superman and called Conner Kent, the known son of Superman, a freak and made fun of his fear of heights before dropping him onto the ground. This earned him a punch in the face by Lois Lane. He then claimed assault even though it was provoked and managed to get Lois arrested. Alex then talked to one of his friends about what he did until he heard a sneeze and ran off. Alex was then brought up to the Titans by an angry Conner, know called Superboy, and tried to stick to his story until Robin pointed out that Superboy was already angry enough at Alex. Alex then confessed to provoking Lois and promised to tell the police before going back on his word, when he then learned that Cyborg had recorded what Alex had just said. Category:Superman Disney Category:Dennis Fielder's Superman Disney Category:Superboy Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters